1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses in which stepping motors are used as driving means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, DC motors and stepping motors are used in recording apparatuses as driving means. In the case in which DC motors are used, it is necessary to install encoders, etc., and construct closed-loop control systems. Thus, in low-cost-type recording apparatuses, stepping motors are used in order to reduce costs.
However, when the load torque of the recording apparatus exceeds the drive torque of the stepping motor, loss of synchronism occurs and the stepping motor cannot be controlled. Accordingly, in a conventional recording apparatus, the stepping motor is controlled such that loss of synchronism does not occur even in the worst environments and conditions under which the recording apparatus may be used, so that the operation of the motor is ensured. However, when the motor is controlled as such, it must have a high operational margin, and the motor and power supply costs for the recording apparatus are increased.
In addition, even when the rotation of the motor can be recovered after loss of synchronism has occurred, the recording position at which a recording head records on a record medium is displaced since the front end position of the record medium cannot be determined accurately. Accordingly, there is a problem in that, if loss of synchronism occurs, the record medium that has been transferred must be taken out while it is still blank and a new record medium must be fed in.